Curse of the Mummy
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Anubis has just been replaced by Osiris, the new lord of the underworld. Anubis's wife Anput believes that the Pharaoh was wrong to make that decision, so she secretly tries to kill Osiris. Anput is forced to endure the Hom-Dai as her punishment. Years later, Rainbow and her friends accidently bring her back to life and the ten plagues follow. Can they stop an evil immortal mummy?
1. Ancient Roots

**The Middle Kingdom of Ancient Egypt: 1650 BC**

The Pharaoh of Egypt had just relieved Anubis of his duties as lord of the underworld and gave the role to Osiris, the new god of the afterlife.

Anubis then went to break the news to his wife Anput, and his teenage daughter Kebechet.

"What?!" asked Anput. "The Pharaoh replaced you?!"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Anubis. "He believes I've reached my limit."

"You most certainly have not!" said Anput. "I know you could have continued your role for many more years."

"Please!" said Anubis. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He then went off to rest."

"Mother," said Kebechet. "Father has many other abilities, he will find another role quickly. We shouldn't dwell on the past. That will only hold us back from our future potential."

"But he didn't need to be replaced!" said Anput. "Nobody can usher souls to the afterlife like he can."

"Please be calm, mother," said Kebechet. "There is nothing we can do, and father doesn't want to be reminded of this. All we can do now is help him find a new role, which won't take long. I guarantee it."

" _I can do something,"_ thought Anput.

Several days later, Anput snuck into Osiris's private quarters at night with a khopesh sword.

" _With Osiris dead, the Pharaoh will have no choice but to give Anubis his role back,"_ thought Anput.

One of the Osiris's priestess's was performing a late night ritual under the moon. She had light amber skin, cyan eyes, plus red and brilliant yellow hair. Out of the corner of her eye, the priestess saw Anput creeping by.

"What is she doing with that weapon?" thought the Priestess. "Wait, she's walking into Osiris's room! I must stop her!"

Osiris was sleeping soundly and didn't have a clue that Anput was about to thrust her blade into his chest.

"Halt!" cried the priestess. "What are you doing?!"

Osiris then woke up. "What's going on here?!"

"Die!" yelled Anput as she attempted to impale the human god.

But Osiris caught the blade in his hands. "Cease this at once!"

The priestess picked up a shield and rammed into Anput, knocking her toward the wall.

"You stay of this!" yelled Anput.

The commotion alerted the royal guards and they rushed toward Osiris's room and apprehended Anput.

For her treason, Anput was condemned to be mummified alive and endure the worst of all ancient curses, the Hom-Dai, so that her punishment would never end, even in death. She was to remain sealed inside her sarcophagus for all eternity. If she were to ever rise again, she would return a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater, with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility.

* * *

 **Western Egypt: 2017**

In the Valley of the Golden Mummies, Egyptologists, archaeologists, and historians were still uncovering the tombs of royal mummies.

"So let me get this straight," said one of the archaeologists. "There are more than ten thousand mummies down there, and we only have discovered two hundred fifty?"

"Yep," said another.

Maximillion Pegasus was also there.

"Hello, Mr. Pegasus," said one of the historians. "I'm Dr. Horton."

"Oh, can you hear a _who_?" joked Pegasus.

"Very funny, sir," said Horton. "Anyway, thank you for joining us, sir."

"But of course," said Pegasus. "I'm always looking to further my knowledge of ancient Egypt. So, has anything interesting been found besides these old bonies?"

"Not yet, sir," said Horton. "But we're far from finished. We've just discovered a new chamber, and-"

"Dr.!" called one of the workers. "We found another chamber!"

"Oh goody," said Pegasus. "Let's investigate."

The chamber had a large statue of Horus inside.

"I wonder if it is in here?" said of the archaeologists.

"Who are you?" asked Rabbo. "And what's it?"

"Professor Faiz," answered the man. "There's an Egyptian legend that says the golden book of Amun-Ra is underneath the statue of Horus.

"Book of Amun-Ra?" asked Pegasus. "What pray tell is that?

"A book made of pure gold," answered Faiz. "It's said to contain all the ancient spells and incantations of the Old Kingdom. It could take life away from mortals, which is why it was declared forbidden to use."

"Sounds amazing," said Pegasus.

Upon further inspection of the statue, the workers discovered a chest. Upon opening it, they discovered the actual Golden Book.

"I-I- can't believe it," said Faiz. "The Book of Amun-Ra. It really is real!"

"A book?" asked of the workers. "That's it?"

"Well, this chamber was a waste," said Horton.

"It most certainly is not a waste!" said Faiz. "Think of all the knowledge we could learn about the ancient kingdoms. Maybe even more than that."

"Please tell me you plan share that info," said Pegasus.

"Keep digging!" said one of the Egyptologists. So the workers resumed their duty. "Hello, Mr. Pegasus, I'm Professor Rabbo."

"Wonderful to meet you," replied Pegasus.

A couple hours later…

"Professor!" called of the workers. "We found a new chamber!"

This time, there was a large statue of Anubis inside. And at the bottom of the statue, was a sarcophagus.

"Looks like another mummy," said Rabbo.

"Indeed," said Horton.

The workers then dug up something next to the sarcophagus. "We also another chest," Faiz informed.

"Wait!" called one of the workers. "I've read about this specific chest. Don't touch it, there's a curse upon it."

"Who cares?" asked Horton. "What do the hieroglyphics say?"

"Let me see," said Rabbo. "Bakir! Get over here! He's one of our translators. Bakir, please translate the text for our friends."

"Yes sir," said Bakir. "It says, _Death will come on silent wings to those whoever opens this chest."_

"In that case, I think I'll just sit far away over here," said Pegasus.

A sudden wind blew throughout the chamber.

"What the hell was that?" asked Horton.

"It was just wind," said Rabbo. "Keep reading."

Bakir continued. _"There is one of the undead, who if brought back to life, would be bound by sacred law to consummate this curse. She will kill all who open this chest."_

"She?" asked of the Egyptologists. "The mummy is a female?"

"Apparently," said Bahir. "Also, she will assimilate their organs and fluids. And in doing, she shall regenerate and no longer be the undead…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Horton. "Just open the chest!"

Two workers lifted the top of the chest, only to reveal another book.

"Oh my god," said Rabbo. "The Book of the Dead."

"What does this book contain?" asked Pegasus.

"It contains ancient spells and incantations that could resurrect the dead," answered Faiz. "And it's been said that it could summon the ghost warriors."

"Hmm," thought Pegasus. "That gives me an idea for a new card."

* * *

 **(Castle Pegasus)**

A day later, Pegasus had returned to island to design a new card. "Yes, this design is perfect for the next structure deck I'm about to bring out. But the book of the dead is too… freaky. I'll just call it the Black Book." A few minutes later. "Well, I'm done with the artwork, now for the next step." He then took the image of the Book of the Dead to his computer to upload the picture and type up the effect. "Hmm… what should the effect be? Wait!" Pegasus then remembered the translator's words of warning.

" _There is one of the undead, who if brought back to life, would be bound by sacred law to consummate this curse."_

"Oh my goodness!" said Pegasus. "That book is cursed! And I just made a card based on it! There might be a chance that the curse could still be unleashed if someone plays this card! No, I shouldn't continue! I'll have it lock away with the other cards that I didn't finish later." Pegasus then walked out of the room to grab some white wine spritzers.

Once he was out of the room, a silent Egyptian chanting began chanting. The keys on the computer started to type by themselves. Once the effect was finished, the print button pressed itself and the card was created. As the chanting stopped, the new card mysteriously vanished.


	2. New Challenges

In the city, a news announcement came on about how Sunset won the KC Grand Prix and about the God cards now being legalized.

" _In the three short years since she started playing Duel Monsters, Sunset Shimmer has risen to international stardom, by becoming the worldwide Duel Monsters champion! But what makes this young woman such a talented duelist? Is it her masterful strategies, or does the secret lie in the powerful God Cards she's assembled in her deck? Whatever the reason, Sunset has proved her dueling prowess time and again! From second place in the Battle City Finals, to first place against everyone at the elite Crystal Prep high school, and her most recent victory, the KC Grand Championship. Where she took first place and became Queen of Games."_

Hoops was watching the announcement at his home on TV. "Please, I bet I could duel circles around her."

" _Sunset says her success is due to her friend's support, and to her belief in the Heart of the Cards."_

Score was watching the report with his friend Dumb-Bell at a café TV.

"If she'd play me for those God cards, I'd take her down in a flash," said Score.

" _I_ wonder if she's single?" asked Dump-Bell.

" _And so, the gauntlet is thrown, can anyone defeat Sunset Shimmer, and her unstoppable Egyptian God Cards? We'll find out in the upcoming dueling competition tomorrow, where Turbo dueling champion, Rainbow Dash promises to meet Miss Shimmer in the finals."_

* * *

The next day, at the dueling tournament, Sunset and Rainbow beat twenty two duelists just so they finally face each other.

"Well, here we are, Rainbow," said Sunset.

"Now we finally get to see whose best?" said Rainbow.

"Let's duel!" said the girls.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"I summon Goblindbergh, and I'll use his effect to special summon Jet Synchron. Now, I'll tune them together to Synchron summon Jet Warrior in attack mode! Finally, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn. _Even if she does summon something stronger, I've got Rush Warrior waiting in my hand. So go ahead Sunset, I'm ready."_

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"Here goes," said Sunset. "I play Painful Choice. You know the drill. I pick five, then I show you, you pick one, and the others go." Her chosen cards were Trans the Magic Swordsman, The Calculator, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra – Immortal Phoenix.

"Yikes," said Rainbow. _"I guess she's trying to summon one of the big three. Well, I won't give her the chance._ _There's no way she'll summon one of those God cards in one turn."_ I choose Trans the Magic Swordsman!"

"Very well," said Sunset. "Now I'll summon Ra's Disciple, which I can now summon two more from my deck in attack mode!"

" _Ra's_ Disciple?" asked Rainbow. "I don't like the sound of that, so just to be safe, I'll activate my trap, Metal Reflect Slime! Now I get a monster with 3000 DEF points. Try and get through that!"

"Okay," said Sunset. "I play Double Summon, now I can tribute all three disciples to play The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Oh no!" said Rainbow. _"She already had the original Winged Dragon in her starting hand."_

"But I won't use his effect," said Sunset. "I'd like to keep my life points."

"What?!" asked Rainbow. "But why?"

"I have a better idea," answered Sunset. "I play Monster Reborn and Serial Spell! By discarding my Magic Swordsman, I can duplicate my Reborn card and bring both Slifer and Obelisk back from the grave!"

Rainbow stood speechless. "I-I-I can't believe you just summoned all three God cards at once."

"That's just the beginning," said Sunset. "Now I'll activate Obelisk's effect. By sacrificing both Ra and Slifer, I can destroy every one of your monsters."

"But now Obelisk can't attack," Rainbow pointed out.

"He doesn't need to," said Sunset. "Because Ra's coming back! But in Immortal Phoenix mode!" A huge flaming phoenix came flying out of Sunset's graveyard.

"4000 ATK points?!" asked Rainbow.

"Oh yeah," said Sunset. "Whenever Ra goes to the graveyard and I have the Immortal Phoenix in my graveyard, I can special summon it to the field."

"That's why you used Painful Choice," Rainbow realized.

"And don't forget," said Sunset. "It can't be affected by traps."

" _Which means my face down Mirror Force is useless!"_ Rainbow realized. _"I'm finished!"_

"Now, Immortal Phoenix, attack! Blaze Cannon!" ordered Sunset.

"Ah!" cried Rainbow as she fell on her bottom.

 **Rainbow LP: 0**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

"Sunset Shimmer wins again!" said the announcer.

Sunset walked over to Rainbow and helped her up. "GG, Rainbow."

"Yeah," breathed Rainbow. "GG. But be ready, I'll be back next time."

"I look forward to it," said Sunset.

* * *

(Two days later)

A.K. Yearling was flipping through articles in the newspaper until something caught her eye. An article about the recent finds in western Egypt. They were now being displayed at the local ancient history museum. "So we finally have artifacts from Egypt, it's about time." The next page shocked her. "What?! The Golden Book?! This I have to see!"

* * *

Elsewhere, in the downtown area, a Daring Do Convention was being held. Rainbow Dash was already there with her friend Quibble Pants checking out the new Daring Doo video game demo. Three hours later, Chestnut Magnifico (dressed as Daring Do) appeared in her own panel and announced a very special event.

"I know that many of you are good duelists," said Chestnut. "Well guess what?" She then pulled out her customized duel disk. "I'm into dueling too!"

The fans all gasped, then cheered.

"So I've decided to hold a small dueling tournament," continued Chestnut. "Now, everyone who has a deck and duel disk, raise your hand."

Out of two hundred fans, only sixteen of them brought both decks _and_ disks, including Rainbow and Quibble.

"Alright, players," said Chestnut. "You will pair up, and we will duel until there's only two left! The one who wins will receive a copy of one of the newest and rarest cards in the game!"

Everyone cheered and the duels began. Later, only two had made it to the finals, Rainbow Dash and Quibble Pants. Quibble had made a Daring Do based deck filled with all the booby traps and treasures ever mentioned in the book series, while Rainbow used the speed deck she played against Yusei.

"This is it!" said Chestnut. "The duel we've all been waiting for! Whoever wins this duel will receive our grand prize! Now these two duelists will battle it out to see who gets it! Now, begin!"

"Let's duel!" said Rainbow and Quibble.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Quibble LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Quibble**

"I'll go first," said Quibble. "I summon Treasure Panda in defense mode. Then I'll place three cards face down and end my turn. _She'll never get past my triple threat. I mean who could? With my Needle Wall, Chasm of Spikes, and Dark Bride, I'll be able counter every move she makes."_

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "I play Heavy Storm!"

"Not so fast!" said Quibble. "I activate Dark Bride! Now your spell bites the dust!"

"But I also get to draw a card," reminded Rainbow. "Perfect, this is just what I needed, Foolish Burial! And I'll use it to send Doppelwarrior to the graveyard. Next, I'll summon Junk Synchron and use its effect to special summon Doppelwarrior to the field. Now I tune them together to Synchro summon Ally of Justice Catastor! Plus, I get two Doppel Tokens. Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Junk Synchron. Then I'll tune him together with my two tokens in order to Synchro summon Accel Synchron!"

"Uh-oh," said Quibble.

"And it only gets worse," said Rainbow. "Now I can tune my two Synchros together to Accel-Synchro summon Stardust Warrior!"

" _Good things I still have my traps, or I'd be done for,"_ thought Quibble.

"I'm not done," said Rainbow. "I activate Mind Pollutant. With this, I can discard a monster from my hand and then take control of a monster on your side with the same level. I discard D.D. Warrior Lady to take control of your Treasure Panda."

"Oh no," breathed Quibble.

"Stardust Warrior, Attack!" ordered Rainbow. "But guess what? I activate Anti-Magic Arrows!"

"What?!" cried Quibble.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Quibble LP: 1000**

"Hey, Quibble, remember that argument we had when we first met?" asked Rainbow.

"About the other books?" asked Quibble. "Yeah."

"Well, have a taste of your own criticism," said Rainbow. "Treasure Panda, attack!"

"Ah!" cried Quibble.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Quibble LP: 0**

"Bravo!" said Chestnut. "Looks like Rainbow Dash wins again!"

"Shoot," said Quibble. "Oh well, g.g.

"G.g," said Rainbow as she shook his hand.

Chestnut then walked over to Rainbow holding the prize card in a golden pack. Unbeknownst to her, the pack dimly glowed.

"Congratulations Rainbow," said Chestnut as she handed Rainbow the pack.

"This is way too… awesome!" said Rainbow. She immediately ripped open the pack. "Wow! The Cosmic Blazar Dragon! Awesome! Huh?" Rainbow then noticed a second card left in the pack, it was a spell card. "I've never seen this card before."

"Something wrong?" asked Chestnut. She then saw the other too. "Funny, I thought there was only one prize card. "Oh well, congratulations, Rainbow. You truly are the best of the best."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" repeated Rainbow.

* * *

(Later, at Rainbow's house)

" _I'm not the best yet,"_ thought Rainbow as she sat in her room. _"There's still the queen of the ground duels with the Egyptian God cards, Sunset Shimmer. If I can beat her, then I really will be the best._ I mean what's the harm in a friendly rematch?"

"Rainbow!" called Windy Whistles. "Dinner! Its pasta and potato sandwiches!"

"Alright!" cheered Rainbow as she rushed out her door.

* * *

The next day, just as the bell rang from Canterlot High, every student raced out, except for Sunset and her friends.

"Wonder what the big rush is about," said Flash.

"Don't know," answered Pinkie.

"I haven't seen this many kids running from school since Granny served Mystery Mash last month," said AJ.

"By the way, where's Rainbow?" asked Sunset.

"She said she had to take care of something personal," replied Twilight.

"Oooh, maybe Soarin asked her out," said Rarity.

"I thought Soarin was dating Spitfire," said Fluttershy.

Some of the students and a few other people gathered by the school's entrance as if they were waiting for someone.

"There she is!" said one of the people. Then everyone rushed at Sunset.

"One shot!" said Score. "I just want one shot! Is that so wrong?"

"Beat it!" said Hoops. "I'm the one who's getting those God cards!"

"Help!" called Sunset as everyone clustered around her.

"What is going on here?!" asked Rarity.

"Apparently, everyone saw Sunset's debut last night," said Flash Sentry. "Now they all want to duel her for those legalized God cards."

"Fluttershy, you and Rarity sneak Sunset outta here," said Applejack. "The rest of us will handle these freaks."

"Right," said Rarity. "Let's go girls." The three girls silently slipped away from the crowd.

"Alright! Who wants a taste of my party cannons?!" asked Pinkie as she pulled out two party cannons from behind some bushes.

Applejack then clutched her geode. "You boys wanna play rough? Fine." She then rolled up her sleeves and pumped her huge biceps.

Everyone immediately backed off.

"Look," said Flash. "If you people want to duel Sunset, you gotta prove that you're worthy."

"How?" asked Score.

"By beating me," answered Flash.

"Or me," added Twilight.

Flash looked at Twilight in surprise.

"If you can beat me or Flash, you can duel," said Twilight.

"Done!" said Hoops. "This is gonna be too easy."

"Excuse me?" asked Twilight.

"Let's get this over with," said Score.

"Hey, I'm going first!" said Hoops.

"Get outta my face!" said Score.

"No, you get outta mine!" countered Hoops.

"You wanna start something?" asked Score.

The two kept going back and forth.

Pinkie then fired one of her cannons. "Quiet!"

"Flash and I will duel both of you," said Twilight.

"Alright, two on two," said Hoops

"Let's do it!" said Score.

"Let's duel!" said the four duelists.

 **Flash LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Score LP: 4000**

 **Hoops LP: 4000**

"Ladies first," said Flash.

 **Turn 1: Twilight**

"Thank you," said Twilight. She looked at her hand and smiled. "I'll just set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Score**

"My turn," said Score. "I play the field spell U.A. Stadium! Now if a U.A. monster is normal summoned, I can add another one to my hand. So, I'll summon U.A. Midfielder in attack mode, now I can add another Midfielder to my hand. Next, I play Double Summon to bring out my second Midfielder. Now, I can return both of my monsters to my hand to special summon U.A. Blockbacker and U.A. Playmaker in attack mode! Oh, and once per turn, my field spell also gives all monsters I control 500 more ATK points when I special summon a U.A. monster." (U.A. Blockbacker ATK: 1600 – 2100) (U.A. Playmaker ATK: 2600 – 3100) Also, once per turn, when you special summon a monster, my Blockbacker can change your monster battle position _and_ negate its effects. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Flash**

"Finally," said Flash. "I think I'll just summon a monster in defense mode as well. That's all."

 **Turn 4: Hoops**

"My move," said Hoops. "I play U.A. Signing Deal. This lets me special summon a U.A. monster from my deck, so I'll summon U.A. Rival Rebounder. Afterwards, I take damage equal to its level times 300."

 **Flash LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Score LP: 4000**

 **Hoops LP: 2200**

" _Well that was stupid,"_ whispered Flash.

"But don't worry," said Hoops. "I activate Supremacy Berry, which gives me 2000 life points."

 **Flash LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Score LP: 4000**

 **Hoops LP: 4200**

"Now, I'll return my Rebounder to special summon U.A. Dreadnought Dunker in attack mode," continued Hoops. "Next I'll play Cost Down. I discard a card, so I can normal summon my U.A. Rival Rebounder back to the field. And thanks to U.A. Stadium, I can add another U.A. monster to my hand. I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 5: Twilight**

"Back to me," said Twilight. "I play Spellbook Library of the Crescent, since I have no Spellbooks in the graveyard, I can select three from my deck and you guys get to pick one. The others go back to my deck, so take your pick." (She chose Spellbook of Judgment, The Grand Spellbook Tower, and Spellbook of Miracles)

"I choose the book of judgement," said Score.

"No! Pick the one of miracles!" said Hoops.

"Shut up!" said Score.

"No, you shut up, punk!" repeated Hoops.

"Both you freaks shut up!" said Flash. "What are you too, children? Just choose."

"Fine, I choose the tower!" said Score.

"Thank you," said Twilight. "Next, I'll flip over my face down monster, Temperance of Prophecy. Next, I play Forbidden Chalice on your Blockbacker."

"Dang it!" said Score. (U.A. Blockbacker ATK: 2100 – 2500)

"Then I play Spellbook of Secrets to add another Spellbook to my hand," said Twilight. "I think I'll choose… Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere. Now, I can activate my monster's effect."

"Which is?" asked Hoops.

"I can tribute my Temperance and bring my strongest monster," said Twilight. "World of Prophecy!"

"I activate my trap!" said Hoops. "Bottomless Trap Hole! Say good night."

"Not today," said Twilight. "I activate Spellbook of Wisdom! This protects my monster from all traps this turn."

"Shoot!" said Hoops.

"My monster's effect activates," said Twilight. "I can add two Spellbooks from my graveyard to my hand, so I'll add my Spellbook Library of the Crescent and Spellbook of Secrets back to my hand. Also, I have Spellbook Library of the Heliosphere and the Spellbook Tower you chose. Since I now have four different Spellbooks in my hand, I can destroy all other cards on the field."

" _All_ other cards?" asked Hoops.

"Yep," answered Flash. "Even mine."

"Sorry Flash," said Twilight.

"It's okay, Twi," said Flash. "Because my face down was Witch of the Black Forest. Which means, I can add a new monster to my hand. (Lady of Faith) So thanks."

"You're welcome," said Twilight. "Next, I activate Back-Up Rider. This gives my monster 1500 extra ATK points until the end of my turn." (World of Prophecy ATK: 2900 – 4400)

"Yikes!" said Hoops.

"World of Prophecy, attack Score's life points directly!" ordered Twilight.

"Aaahhhh!" cried Score.

 **Flash LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Score LP: 0**

 **Hoops LP: 4200**

"That ends my turn," said Twilight. (World of Prophecy ATK: 4400 – 2900)

"And since Score is out, I guess it's my turn, so here goes!" said Flash. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Lady of Faith and Goddess with the Third Eye together to form Musician King!"

" _Some monster_ ," said Hoops.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," said Flash. "Next I'll use Fusion Weapon to increase my King's ATK power by 1500." (Musician King ATK: 1750 – 3250) "Finally, I play Riryoku. Do you mind, Twi?"

"Not at all," answered Twilight.

"Cool," said Flash. "I'll cut the ATK points of Twilight's World of Prophecy in half and add those points to my King." (World of Prophecy ATK: 2900 – 1450) (Musician King ATK: 3250 – 4700) "Attack Hoops directly!"

"Damn!" yelled Hoops.

 **Flash LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Score LP: 0**

 **Hoops LP: 0**

"Alright! Way to go!" said Applejack.

"Yay!" cheered Pinkie.

"Who's next?" asked Flash.

Flash and Twilight began dueling all the other people one by one. After a while, the two had defeated all the challengers.

"Sorry, guys," said Flash. "Maybe next time."

Sunset, Rarity, and Fluttershy walked back over.

"Is the coast clear now, Twilight?" asked Sunset.

"Hey it's Sunset!" said Dumb-Bell. "She's back!"

"Let's get her!" said one of the others, and all the challengers ran toward Sunset. She, Rarity, and Fluttershy immediately ran off again. Pinkie hopped in one of cannons. Twilight and AJ jumped out of the way, but Flash didn't make it and the challengers trampled all over him.

"Are you okay, Flash?" asked Twilight.

"Who's Flash?" answered the boy.


	3. The Museum

Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy continued running from the crowd of challengers. After a couple minutes, they hid behind a fountain to catch their breath.

"Man, these people won't give up," said Sunset.

"We need a place to hide from those demented dimwits," said Rarity.

"But where?" asked Fluttershy.

"Some place those guys would never look," said Sunset.

Rarity looked around, and saw the ancient history museum. "Perfect, follow me." The three immediately rushed into the museum.

"Great idea, Rare," said Sunset.

"What made you think of this place?" asked Fluttershy.

"Because this is a place _I'd_ never go," said Rarity. "Unless there was a section on ancient fashion." She then saw one. "Oh my, we simply must check it out." And she dragged her friends off to the exhibit.

"So this is the new Egyptian exhibit I heard about," said Sunset.

"Oh, this white cloth is lovely," said Rarity. "But the head dresses are atrocious."

A couple minutes later, Pinkie Pie walked in. "Hey!"

"Hi Pinkie," said Fluttershy. "Are those duelists gone?"

"Yep," answered Pinkie.

"Where are the others?" asked Sunset.

"When those crazy duelists started chasing you, they literally ran over Flash," said Pinkie. "So, Twilight helped him to his car, and she drove him to her place to heal up. AJ and I then split up to look for you guys. Then my Pinkie sense told me that you were in here, so here I am!"

"Pinkie sense?" asked Sunset.

"We'll tell you about it later," said Rarity.

Pinkie then called Applejack on her cell, telling her that her friends were okay.

"Hey look," said Sunset. "Isn't that A.K. Yearling?"

A.K. was looking at the Golden and Black Books on display.

"Oh my goodness, it is!" said Rarity.

"Isn't that Rainbow's favorite author?" asked Fluttershy.

"Sure is," said Pinkie. "And Twilight's, I better call them."

"You do that," said Sunset. "I wanna see the books she's looking at."

"You girls go on," said Rarity still looking at the Egyptian silk. "I'll chase up."

Sunset, Pinkie, and Fluttershy walked over to Miss Yearling.

"Excuse me," said Sunset.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said A.K. "Am I blocking your view?"

"No," said Sunset. "Is that book really made of pure gold?"

"Yes," said A.K.

"Oooh, shiny," said Pinkie.

" _This_ is the Book of Amun-Ra," continued A.K. "It contains _all_ the knowledge of the Old Kingdoms. There are so many legends about what it contains."

"Like what?" asked Sunset.

"They say it contains spells that could take life away, resurrect mummified soldiers, who knows, it may have info on the seven Millennium items," said A.K.

"Ma-lemon-num what?" asked Pinkie.

"Millennium items," said Sunset. "Remember that necklace I bought when I dueled Bakura?"

"Oh yeah," said Pinkie.

"Wait, where are my manners?" asked Sunset. "I'm Sunset Shimmer, and these are my friends, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie."

"Nice to meet you girls," said A.K.

"You too," said Sunset.

"Where are Rainbow and AJ?" asked Fluttershy.

"Rainbow didn't answer and Applejack's on her way," said Pinkie.

"Actually, I'm right here," said Applejack appearing behind the girls. Rarity was with her. "Did ya'll all see that mummy girl?"

"What mummy girl?" asked Pinkie.

"There's a mummy girl in the next hall," said AJ.

The girls and A.K. then walked into the mummy exhibit.

A.K. read the inscription. "The Tomb of Anubis, the Egyptian lord of the dead."

"Disgusting," said Rarity.

Fluttershy took a few steps backward.

"And, this is his wife, Anput," continued A.K. "The Egyptian Goddess of mummification."

"They sound like the _perfect_ couple," said AJ.

"They also had a daughter," continued A.K. "Kebechet, which means cooling water. She's a goddess, who "refreshed and purified" the pharaoh with her embalming, or preserving liquid. It also says that Anput tried to kill Osiris, the new one who replaced her husband and took over his role as lord of the underworld."

"Holy cow," said Pinkie. "That's… intense."

"I know," said A.K. "But thanks to one of Osiris's priestesses, he was saved."

"Whoa!" said Rarity. "Sunset, look at this!"

"What?" asked Sunset.

"Look at the pictures," said Rarity. "The priestess that saved that Osiris fellow kind of looks like you!"

"What?!" asked Sunset as she looked at the stone carved image. "Whoa, that's freaky."

"Do you think that's was you from… _another_ life?" asked Pinkie.

"No, no, no…" said Sunset. "T-this can't be. I'm not from here, remember?"

A.K. raised an eyebrow.

Sunset quickly corrected herself. "I-I-I mean, I'm… not from this town. I transferred here. _Maybe there's another Sunset Shimmer in this world, and this priestess was her ancestor."_

Fluttershy then looked a black book that was sealed behind a glass case. "What's this?"

"That… is the Book of the Dead," said A.K. "It's the counterpart to the Golden Book."

"What knowledge does it contain?" asked Sunset.

"No one knows," said A.K. "Because it was forbidden to read or use. But legends do say it contains ancient curses, spells that could bring back people from the dead, and summon up ghost warriors."

"G-g-ghosts?" a sked Pinkie.

"It also contains the chant for the Hom Dai," said A.K.

"What's that?" asked Fluttershy.

"The worst of all ancient curses," answered A.K. "The cursed individual would be given the power of invincibility. They would also be condemned as a spreader of pestilence. You see, this curse was rarely ever used because the Egyptians feared it so badly."

"Why?" asked Sunset.

"Because, the victim would be condemned to a cursed life that would not end, even in death," answered A.K. "If anyone ever did arise after being cursed by the Hom-Dai, they would become immortal and bring forth the Ten Plagues of Egypt."

"Sorry I asked," said Fluttershy.

" _Woah,"_ said AJ in a scared tone.

"I know," said A.K. "And that very same curse is what they gave to Anput for her treason against Osiris. That's why no one should ever, _EVER_ read from this book."

"Okay," said Fluttershy. "This has be fun, but we have to go now."

"So do I," said A.K. "It was nice meeting you girls."

"The pleasure was all ours, Miss Yearling," said Rarity.

"Man! I wish Rainbow and Twilight could have been here," said Pinkie.

"Me too," said Fluttershy.

As the girls walked out of the museum, Rainbow Dash raced up.

"Sorry I'm late!" asked Rainbow. "Where is she?! Where's A.K. Yearling?!"

"You just missed her," said Sunset. "She already drove away."

"NOOO!" cried Rainbow. "Why didn't I check my phone sooner?!"

"Yeah, where were you?" asked Applejack.

"I was putting together a new deck at home," answered Rainbow. "I put my phone silent because I wanted total silence. Damn it! I just had to rebuild my deck on today of all days!" She then fell to her knees.

"Rainbow, I'm so sorry," said Sunset. The girls all helped their friend up and hugged her.

Twilight and Flash then drove up in his car.

"Hey girls!" said Twilight. "So where's Miss Yearling? I gotta get her to sign my book!" She then saw Rainbow's face. "What's wrong? Did she leave already?"

"Unfortunately, yes," said Rarity.

"What?!" asked Twilight.

"Dang," said Flash. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I should have driven faster."

"Then we would have gotten a ticket," said Twilight.

"Oh yeah," said Flash.

"No, no, it's okay, Flash," said Twilight. "Meeting A.K. Yearling isn't that important."

"By the way, Rainbow," said Sunset. "What kind of deck were you making?"

"Oh! A special deck with two of the coolest and newest cards ever made!" said Rainbow. "Cards that may be able to defeat the God cards."

"Wow," said Pinkie. "Sounds super neat."

"Can we see them?" asked Rarity.

"Only if Sunset agrees to duel me," said Rainbow. "Then you can see them in action."

"Is that a challenge?" asked Sunset.

"You bet," answered Rainbow.

"Wait!" said AJ. "We better get indoors, just in case those crazy duelists see us again."

"Good idea," said Flash. "I don't get run over again."

The girls all laughed.

"Come on, we can go to my brother's house," said Twilight. "He gave me a key, and he always said I could hang at his place, _except_ when Cadence is there."

"Ooooooh," said the girls.

"They've been dating for a few of months," said Twilight. " _I_ think they're gonna get married soon."

"How sweet," said Fluttershy.

"What does your brother do?" asked Rarity.

"He's head of security at Crystal Prep," answered Twilight.

* * *

Once they girls arrived at Shining Armor's house, they headed to the Parlor.

"You brought the God cards right?" asked Rainbow.

"You bet," answered Sunset.

"Alright, let's get to it!" called Pinkie. "I wanna see these new cards."

"Calm down there, Pinkie," said Applejack.

"I can't!" said Pinkie.

Rainbow and Sunset activated their duel disks. "Let's duel!"


	4. New Cards means Duel!

**Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"Alright, Sunset," said Rainbow. "I'll summon Level Warrior in defense mode and end my turn. _I hope she takes my bait."_

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

"Here I come," said Sunset as she drew. "I summon Marauding Captain, and I'll use his effect to special summon another one."

"Gotcha!" interrupted Rainbow. "Since you special summoned a monster from your hand, I can special summon this card. Cyber Dinosaur in attack mode!"

"Nice card," said Sunset. "But don't forget, my captain's abilities protect each other. So basically, you can't attack, but I can. Marauding Captain, attack her Level Warrior! I place two cards face down end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Rainbow**

Rainbow then drew one of her new cards. "Okay, Sunset. I'll just place this card face down for now."

"I wonder if that's one of her new cards?" asked Fluttershy.

"I sure hope so," said Pinkie. "I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Just be patient," said Twilight.

 **Turn 4: Sunset**

As Sunset drew her next card, she felt a surge of power flow through her hand. _"Alright, the Winged Dragon_. I reveal my face down, Tiki Soul! This card summons itself to the field as a monster with 1800 DEF points. Then, I'll sacrifice it and my two captains in order to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra – Sphere Mode!"

"Why, Sphere Mode?" asked Rarity.

"I don't know," said Applejack.

"Now I'll send my Sphere to the graveyard to special summon the real Winged Dragon of Ra!" said Sunset. "This way, Ra gets 4000 ATK and DEF points, and I don't have to pay a single life point."

"Oh, that's why she summoned that Sphere," said Flash.

"Now my Winged Dragon, attack her Dinosaur!" ordered Sunset.

"Aahh!" cried Rainbow.

 **Rainbow LP: 2500**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

"I end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 5: Rainbow**

"Okay, Sunset, time to get serious," said Rainbow. "I activate Obligatory Summon, this forces you to special summon as many monsters from your deck that have the same attribute as the one you already have on the field."

"Huh?" asked Applejack. "Why is she forcing Sunset to bring out the other two God cards?"

"Not a clue," answered Twilight.

"I bet she's finally going to use her new cards!" said Pinkie.

"Okay, Rainbow," said Sunset. "I shall special summon Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor! And since I'm holding two cards, Slifer gains 2000 points." (Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK/DEF: X000 – 2000) "Well, you got what you wanted, Rainbow. All three God cards, now what?"

"Now I can finally use my new card," said Rainbow. "I activate my face down, a continuous spell card known as… The Black Book!"

* * *

Back at the museum, Anput was lying lifeless in her sarcophagus. But the second Rainbow played her spell card, her corpse sprung to life and screamed. She then rose up out of her sarcophagus and looked at the case that held the Black of the Dead. Once she broke the glass, the museum alarm immediately went off and the guards rushed over to broken case. But it was too late, Anput and the book were already gone.

* * *

(Back at the duel)

"This card negates the effects of all Divine-Beasts monsters, then it removes them from play!" said Rainbow.

All the girls and Flash gasped.

"Wait a minute," said Sunset. "The image on that card, it's the same as the Black Book of the Dead we saw at the museum."

"How is that possible?" asked Rarity.

"I don't know," said Fluttershy. "But I don't like it."

The Black Book appeared on the field and opened itself up. A mysterious female voice then began chatting the words on the book's pages and the symbols glowed yellow as they were read. The Egyptian God monsters were then sucked into its obsidian pages, and the book closed.

"I can't believe that just happened," said Flash.

"Rainbow," said Sunset in a slightly nervous tone. "There's something strange about that card."

"Huh?" asked Rainbow. "This is one of the new cards I was telling you about. Don't tell me you're _scared_ just because I removed your best monsters."

Sunset wasn't sure what to think. "No… But…"

"I'm just kidding," said Rainbow. "Chillax, it's just a card, nothing bad is gonna happen. This is just a friendly duel. Not like those other times when we were dueling against Crystal Prep or all those bad guys in Battle City or the Grand Championship."

"I guess you're right," said Sunset. "I just need to calm down and enjoy the game. So bring it on, Rainbow!"

"You got it," said Rainbow. "I activate Night Beam, and I'll use to destroy your face down card."

" _Darn!"_ thought Sunset. _"There goes my Magic Cylinder."_

"Now I summon Cyber Larva in attack mode," said Rainbow. "Attack!"

"Ouch," said Sunset.

 **Rainbow LP: 2500**

 **Sunset LP: 3600**

"I end my turn," said Rainbow.

* * *

(In the city)

Discord, the janitor of Canterlot had just gotten off of work and was walking home. He then looked down and saw a pair of glasses on the ground and picked them up. "Wait, these belong that nerdy kid, Scribble Dee." He then a moaning sound coming from a nearby alley. "I wonder what's going on." He then saw Scribble Dee lying face down on the ground. "Excuse me, Scribble, are you alright?"

Scribble Dee then looked up.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Discord.

Scribble Dee's eyes and tongue were gone. "Help me, please, help me." She mumbled.

Discord then saw a skeletal figure step out from behind a dumpster. It was Anput, she had Scribble Dee's eyes and tongue in her skull.

Discord took a few steps back. "What have you done to her?! I'm calling the police!"

Anput ignored him and grabbed Scribble Dee's arm.

"What are you doing now?!" asked Discord. "Just you wait until the cops show up!"

Once again, Anput ignored Discord. She then drained the youth and life out of Scribble Dee, leaving nothing by a dry corpse. Anput's muscles then regenerated themselves.

"AAAHHHHH!" cried Discord. He then tripped over a cardboard box and fell, dropping his phone in the process. He tried to run, but the mummy grabbed him by the leg and drained the life force out of him as well.

When the police finally arrived, all they found were two lifeless corpses.

"Someone call a bus," said one of the officers.

Soon, the paramedics arrived and took Scribble Dee and Discord to the morgue.

"I need some Gatorade," said one of the officers. He then spit the liquid out. "What the hell is this?! It taste like, like… blood."

Just then another officer stepped a puddle. "Oh great! My leg's soaked.

"Um, dude," said his partner. "That's not water, its blood."

All around the area, water became blood.

* * *

(Back at the duel)

 **Turn 6: Sunset**

"Alright, Rainbow," said Sunset. "It's my turn! I activate Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards. Now I activate Shard of Greed, so in two turns, I can draw two more cards. Next, I summon Flame Ruler in attack mode, attack Cyber Larva!"

 **Rainbow LP: 1400**

 **Sunset LP: 3600**

"My larva's effect activates!" said Rainbow. "Which lets me special summon another larva in defense mode."

"I end my turn," said Sunset.

 **Turn 7: Rainbow**

"Then it's my move!" said Rainbow. "I summon Dash Warrior in attack mode. By the way, when he attacks, he gains 1200 ATK points. So attack Flame Ruler!" (Dash Warrior ATK: 600 – 1800)

"Dang," said Sunset.

 **Rainbow LP: 1400**

 **Sunset LP: 3300**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Rainbow. (Dash Warrior ATK: 1800 – 600)

 **Turn 8: Sunset**

"Back to me," said Sunset. "I summon Eccentric Boy, and I'll use his effect to tune himself with the Sacred Phoenix on Nephthys that's in my hand to Synchro summon Star Eater!"

"Wow," said Twilight.

"What a beast," said AJ.

"Attack!" ordered Sunset.

"Not so fast," said Rainbow. "I activate Shift, to switch your attack to my Larva. And even though he's destroyed, I won't summon my last one just yet."

" _I wonder why,"_ thought Sunset. _"Guess I'll find out later._ I end my turn."

 **Turn 9: Rainbow**

"In that case, I draw!" said Rainbow. "I play my own Pot of Greed, so I draw twice. Now I play Polymerization to fuse my Rainbow Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos to form, Rainbow Neos!"

"Oh boy," said Sunset.

"This isn't good," said Rarity.

"Now I'll use his effect," continued Rainbow. "By sending Dash warrior to graveyard, I can shuffle your Star Eater back into your extra deck."

" _Great,"_ said Sunset. "Now I'm wide open."

"Got that right," said Rainbow. "Rainbow Neos, Attack!"

"Just kidding," said Sunset. "I discard Kuriboh to block all the damage from your attack."

"Shoot!" said Rainbow. "Oh well, I end my turn."

Back in the city, another dry and lifeless body had been discovered by the police. (Spoiled Rich) Now animal control was being called everywhere because of a sudden epidemic of frogs.

"I sense you are near, priestess," said Anput. The only two mummified parts left on her body were her neck and mouth. "You… will… PAY!" She opened her hand and thousands of lice were running around her palm. Anput then blew the lice into the wind and they randomly spread to different parts of the city.

* * *

(Back at duel)

 **Turn 10: Sunset**

"My turn, I draw," said Sunset. "Now I'll use Shard of Greed's effect to two cards. Next I play Block Attack to switch your Rainbow Neos to defense mode. Then I'll play Message in a Bottle, which lets me special summon three monsters from my graveyard, then I must use them to Xyz summon. So I'll bring back Sacred Phoenix on Nephthys, Flame Ruler, and Kuriboh! Next, I play Galaxy Queen's Light! This lets change all three of my monster's levels to 8. Now I'll overlay them to Xyz summon. Come fourth, Number 87: Queen of the Night!"

"Pretty," said Fluttershy.

"Thanks," said Sunset. "Now get ready for her ability. By using an overlay unit, I can increase her ATK points by 300." (Number 87: Queen of the Night ATK: 3200 – 3500) "Attack her Neos! I end my turn."

 **Turn 11: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "I'll just place a card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 12: Sunset**

"I draw," said Sunset. "I play, Supply Squad. Once per turn, if one of my monsters is destroyed, I can draw a card. Now I'll use my second overlay unit and increase my Queen's ATK points." (Number 87: Queen of the Night ATK: 3500 – 3800) "Number 87, attack Rainbow directly!"

"I activate my trap!" said Rainbow. "Vain Betrayer! Now your monster can't attack. Plus, all its effects are negated, and you must send three cards from your deck to the graveyard during each of your end phases." (Number 87: Queen of the Night ATK: 3800 – 3200)

"You gotta be kidding," said Sunset.

"Nope," assured Rainbow.

"Well, I've nothing left in my hand," said Sunset. "So I guess I end my turn." (Sunset's Deck: 22 → 19)

 **Turn 13: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "I… can't do anything either, so I end my turn."

 **Turn 14: Sunset**

"I draw," said Sunset. (Sunset's Deck: 19 → 18) Her drawn car was Unknown Synchron. "Dang it, I can't do anything, so I end my turn." (Sunset's Deck: 18 → 15)

 **Turn 15: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "I'll just summon Spell Striker in defense mode. You're up."

 **Turn 16: Sunset**

"Alright, my turn!" said Sunset. (Sunset's Deck: 15 → 14) Her drawn card was Royal Magic Library. "All I can do is summon Royal Magic Library in defense mode. That's ends my turn." (Sunset's Deck: 14 → 11)

* * *

(Back in the city)

The next plague had already hit the city and people were now running away from their homes. Scorpions, venomous snakes, and spiders were crawling everything, while pest control tried tirelessly to combat them.

The only one that wasn't panicking was Anput. She then saw a news report on the city's TV screen that livestock were drying in the countryside. "I wonder which plague they'll hate more, their dead farm animals or the boils," Anput chuckled.

Elsewhere, A.K. Yearling was at her house typing up her next book. "Time for a break." She then heated up a microwave dinner and turned on the television. Suddenly, an emergency message came on about the first four plagues. "What in the world is going on?" A.K. then switched to the other news channel and saw that many livestock had become horribly diseased. Then, boils started to form on the news reporter's face, along with everyone else around him. "T-this can't be happening. It couldn't be… the curse, could it? No, no, no! It's impossible. At least, I hope. But if it is, I better check this out."

* * *

(Back at the duel)

 **Turn 17: Rainbow**

" _I'm almost there,"_ said Rainbow quietly as she drew. "Alright! Finally! Okay Sunset, first, I'll special summon Quickdraw Synchron by discarding Level Eater. Then, I'll reduce my Synchron's level to special summon Level Eater from the graveyard." (Quickdraw Synchron Level: 5 – 4) "Now, I'll tune my Quickdraw Synchron, Spell Striker, and Level Eater together to Synchro summon Road Warrior! Then, I'll use his effect to special summon Jet Synchron from my deck. Then I'll reduce my Road Warrior's level to special summon Level Eater again. (Road Warrior Level: 8 – 7) Now I'll tune Jet Synchron and Level Eater together to Synchro summon Formula Synchron! Which also means, I can draw a card."

"I wonder what she's setting up for?" asked Rarity.

"Must be something really big," said Twilight.

"It must be her other new card!" said Pinkie. "AH! I can't wait!"

"By the way," said Rainbow. "Whenever Jet Synchron is used to Synchron summon, I can add a 'Junk' monster to my hand, so I choose Junk Changer. Then, I'll normal summon to the field, by I won't use his effect."

"Why not?" asked Sunset.

"Because I've got bigger fish to fry," answered Rainbow. "Now I'll reduce Road Warrior's level again to special summon Level Eater from the grave. (Road Warrior's Level: 7 – 6) Then I'll tune Junk Changer with Level Eater to Synchro summon Armory Arm. Finally, I shall tune Road Warrior, Formula Synchron, and Armory Arm to Synchro summon a brand new dragon, compliments of Chestnut Magnifico! Cosmic Blazar Dragon!"

"Cosmic what?!" asked Sunset.

"Wow!" said Pinkie.

The girl's mouths dropped.

"Whatta think?" asked Rainbow. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Wow," said Sunset. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It was just released," said Rainbow. "I won it at that Daring Do convention, along with the Black Book."

" _I still don't like that card,"_ thought Sunset. _"There's just something about it that I just don't trust."_

"Time to put this thing to the test," said Rainbow. "Cosmic Blazar Dragon, attack her Queen!"

"Aahh!" cried Sunset.

 **Rainbow LP: 1400**

 **Sunset LP: 2500**

"Don't forget, thanks to Supply Squad, I get to draw a card." (Sunset's Deck: 11 → 10)

"You'll need it," said Rainbow. "But just to be on the safe side, I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 18: Sunset**

(Sunset's Deck: 10 → 9) "Alright, I summon Unknown Synchron!"

"I activate my dragon's effect," interrupted Rainbow. "Get this, once per when you activate a card effect, summon a monster, or declare an attack, I can banish my dragon until the end phase and negate it. So I'll banish my dragon to negate your summoning."

" _Shoot!"_ thought Sunset. _"She ruined my opportunity to Synchro summon. Now the only thing I can do is defend._ Fine, I'll just leave my Royal Magic Library in defense mode. Your move."

Rainbow's dragon then returned to the field.

 **Turn 19: Rainbow**

"I draw!" said Rainbow. _"Alright! Just a couple more turns and I'll be ready for my ultimate comeback._ Cosmic Blazar Dragon, attack her Library!"

"Thanks," said Sunset. "Now I get to draw. (Sunset's Deck: 9 → 8) _I just hope it's something that can actually defend me."_

"I place one card face down," said Rainbow. "That's all for me."

 **Turn 20: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. (Sunset's Deck: 8 → 7) _"Shoot! Still nothing useful! But maybe this card can help, once I get around her dragon's effect that is._ I play Scapegoat."

"Sorry," said Rainbow. "But I'll use my dragon's effect to negate your spell."

"Fine," said Sunset. "I place a monster in defense mode in defense mode. That ends my turn."

* * *

Back in the city, hail was raining down everywhere.

Abacus Cinch was running back to her house under her umbrella. "Good grief, first I lose my job, and now this _blasted_ storm! Things couldn't possibly get any worse." She then looked over at Crystal Prep as she walked along the sidewalk. "I simply can't believe everyone on the school board thought I was crazy! Even when I showed them the evidence from my IPhone, they thought it was just a movie from online! Those idiots! I will get even with those fools if it's the last thing I… oomph!" Cinch had just bumped into someone. "Excuse me, I am terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where… I… was…"

Anput stood in front of her and screeched.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Cinch. But before she could run away, Anput grabbed her shirt. Cinch swung her umbrella at Anput's head and it spun 180 degrees.

Anput simply grabbed her head and spun it back forward.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Cinch again as Anput slowly drained the life force out of her.

"Finally, I am complete!" said Anput. She then looked in the direction of Shining Armor's house. "Now Priestess, I shall finally have my revenge, and you will die the same way I did! But first, time for my favorite plague." She then opened her mouth, and thousands of locusts came flying out and into the city.

A few feet away, A.K. Yearling was watching from behind a bush. _"I can't believe this is really happening. But who read from the book? I wonder if was one of those girls I met. I better head to the museum."_


	5. It's in the Book!

(Back at the duel)

 **Turn 21: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow. "Alright, Blazar Dragon, let her have it!"

"You just attacked my Skelengel!" said Sunset. "Now thanks to its effect and my Supply Squad, I can draw two cards. _"Maybe I'll finally draw something good."_ (Sunset's Deck: 7 → 5)

"Okay, I'm done," said Rainbow.

 **Turn 22: Sunset**

"Alright," said Sunset. (Sunset's Deck: 5 → 4) "Since I have no monsters, I can special summon Junk Forward."

"Okay," said Rainbow. "Then I'll just negate your summoning again."

"I thought you would," said Sunset. "Now I can summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode, and that'll do it for me."

 **Turn 23: Rainbow**

"Smart move," said Rainbow as she drew. "You waited until after I used my dragon's effect to summon your indestructible Reaper. But you're not safe just yet. I play Pot of Avarice, so I can return five monsters to my deck, (Neos, Rainbow Dragon, both of my Cyber Larvas and Dash Warrior) and draw two cards. And since your Reaper can't be destroyed in battle, I'll play Dark Hole to destroy both our monsters!"

"What?!" asked Sunset. "Oh well, at least I get to draw again." (Sunset's Deck: 4 → 3)

"I think it's time we put an end to that," said Rainbow. "So I reveal my face down, Spell Purification! By discarding one card, I can destroy all face up spells cards."

"Oh no!" gasped Sunset. "My Supply Squad! Wait, you said _all_ spell cards. Why are you getting rid of your Black Book?"

"You'll see," said Rainbow. "Now that the Book is gone, my ultimate strategy is finally ready!"

But the book didn't vanish.

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Rainbow.

" _This Book will never leave,"_ said Anput in a ghostly echo. _"Because my curse can never end!"_

"Hey? What's going on here?" asked Rainbow. "Who's there?!"

" _I am the one who gave you that book,"_ said Anput. _"And you did well, unleashing my curse upon the world. But you have outlived your usefulness, so I shall finish this battle!"_ A portal of sand suddenly appeared on the ground behind Rainbow and Anput rose out of it.

"Rainbow!" called Sunset. "Look out! Behind you!"

Rainbow looked back. "What the hell?!"

Anput picked Rainbow up by the throat, tighten her grip, and then threw her to the side.

"Rainbow!" cried Sunset and the girls. Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Flash and Applejack all rushed to Rainbow's side.

"So it's you who's been behind this," said Sunset. "The Egyptian Goddess of mummification, Anput!"

"I'm surprised you actually know who I am," said Anput. "I guess there are some that value history."

"Quick! Check her pulse!" said Twilight.

Fluttershy touched Rainbow's neck with two fingers. "She's alive, just knocked out. We need to get her to a doctor."

"I'm coming," said Sunset.

"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Anput. A huge force field then formed over her and Sunset.

"Hey!" called Flash. "Let her out of there or else, you monster!"

Anput ignored Flash. "This battle isn't over until you lose! Once that's done, I will use the power of Black Book and sacrifice you _and_ your male friend over there, to bring back my husband and daughter! Very soon, we will rise as the new rulers of this world, and all of mankind will grovel at our feet!"

"That will never happen!" said Sunset. "Like you said, this game is still on. And it's not over til the last card played!"

Anput chuckled as she eyed Sunset's small deck. "It seems that time is drawing very near. And speaking of time, it's time for the ninth plague to begin." The moon suddenly started rising into the sky.

Applejack saw the sunlight dimming and looked out the window. "What the hay is going on?!"

The moon then stood straight in front on the sun, blocking it completely.

"A solar eclipse?" asked Twilight. "But that's not supposed to happen for several months!"

"That pyscho lady said the ninth plague," said Rarity. "What did she mean by that?"

Realization then hit Twilight. "That's right! The ten plagues of Egypt! We learned about it in history class. When the Pharaoh wouldn't release the Israelites from slavery, the ten plagues hit all of Egypt. First, water would become blood, then Frogs and Lice would come, then wild Animals, diseased livestock, boils, hail, locusts. Now the ninth one… darkness for three days."

"But this isn't Egypt," said Flash. "And we haven't seen any of the other plagues."

"But the rest of the world has," said Rarity. "I looked up the news on my phone, and apparently, all of those other plagues have been hitting the rest of the world while Rainbow and Sunset were dueling."

"It all has something to do with that card," said Twilight.

"It was so easy," said Anput. "All I had to do was make a duel monster's copy of the actual Black Book, your friend did the rest."

"So that's how!" said Sunset. She then remembered what A.K. said about how the mummy would rise if anyone read from the Book of the Dead. "When Rainbow activated it, you revived and brought the plagues upon the world."

"Exactly," said Anput. "And now I will finally have my revenge on what your ancestor did to me!"

"My ancestor?" asked Sunset. "But I'm not from here. _Wait! There must be a human version of myself in this world. And I'll bet she's the descendant of the priestess who caught Anput trying to kill Osiris. This is just great! Oh well, if that Sunset were here, she would have to fight Anput._ Guess I'll have to do it."

"Silence!" yelled Anput. She then raised up her left arm and sand swirled around it, forming a dark blue duel disk and deck. She then drew five cards. I have waited years for this moment, and now, it's my turn to send you to the underworld! I activate the Everliving Underworld Cannon. Once per turn, when a Zombie monster is special summoned, this cannon will inflict 800 points of damage to you."

"Oh no!" said Sunset.

"Now I shall play Call of the Mummy," continued Anput. "Since there are no monsters on my side, I can special summon one Zombie from my hand. I choose Giant Axe Mummy in attack mode!"

The Underworld Cannon then fired right at Sunset. "AHH!"

"Sunset!" cried the girls.

"That…hurt," said Sunset as she clutched her chest.

"Sunset! Are you alright?!" asked Flash.

"I guess," answered Sunset.

 **Anput LP: 1400**

 **Sunset LP: 1700**

"And it will only get worse and your points get lower," said Anput. "Next, I'll normal summon Regenerating Mummy. Send her to the grave!"

"I'll block your attacks with Battle Fader!" said Sunset.

"Blast you!" yelled Anput. "Grrrr, I place a face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 24: Sunset**

"Better luck next time," said Sunset as she drew. (Sunset's Deck: 3 → 2)

"And that time is now," said Anput. "I activate Zoma the Spirit! This card summons itself as a Zombie, so you lose another 800 life points!"

"Not again!" said Sunset preparing for the strike of pain.

"No!" yelled Flash.

 **Anput LP: 1400**

 **Sunset LP: 900**

Just then, Shining Armor and Cadence drove their car into the driveway.

"Dang, that was crazy," said Shining.

"I know," said Cadence. "First, frogs at school, then we get a case of lice, snakes, boils on faces, hail, and now locusts! What's next?"

"Let's just be glad we made it home in one piece," said Shining.

"You can say that again," said Cadence rubbing her belly.

"You okay?" asked Shining.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Cadence. "It's just been an insane day."

"No kidding," agreed Shining.

Just then, A.K. Yearling ran up to the house, holding the Golden book. "Excuse me, are you the owners of this residence?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Shining. "And who are you?"

"A.K. Yearling, author of the Daring Doo books," said A.K.

"Oh!" said Shining. "You're my sister's favorite author. I'm her brother, Shining Armor, and this is Cadence."

"Pleasure to meet you in person," said Cadence.

"You too," said A.K. "May I please come in?"

"Sure," said Shining. "Any particular reason why?"

They then heard Sunset scream.

"What was that?" asked Shining.

"You mean _who_ was that?" corrected Cadence.

"Just follow me!" said A.K. as she rushed into the house.

"Hey!" called Shining. "Wait up!" Cadence followed him in.

Inside, Sunset was struggling to stay on her feet.

"Soon, all of you will mummified," said Anput. "Then beetles will feast on your flesh, just as they did mine!"

"Don't you think your victory speech is a little premature?" asked Sunset as she stood back up. "You haven't won yet."

"Watch your mouth, peasant!" yelled Anput. "You're talking to the future pharaoh of this realm!"

"Not yet, you're not!" said Sunset. "I summon Stardust Xiaolong in defense mode. I place two cards face down and that's all."

Shining, Cadence, and A.K. then rushed into the room.

"Twilight?" asked Shining.

"Cadence! Shining Armor!" called Twilight.

The three then rushed over to the girls. "What's going on?" asked Cadence.

"Rainbow and Sunset were just dueling, then this mummy girl appeared out of nowhere and threw her to the ground like a rag doll!" said Pinkie.

"Is she okay?" asked Cadence.

"Barley," said Fluttershy.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" asked Shining.

"I'm fine," answered Twilight. "Wait, is that A.K. Yearling? What's she doing here?"

"I knew it," said A.K. "It _is_ Anput."

"Who?" asked Shining.

"Wait!" said Cadence. "Anput… as in The Egyptian Goddess of mummification?"

"Yes," answered A.K. "I'm surprised you knew."

"What's going on?" asked Shining.

"Anput is the wife of Anubis," explained Cadence. "She was sentenced to death in 1650 BC for trying to kill Osiris after he took her husband's duty in Egypt."

"Huh?" asked Shining.

"Where'd you learn that?" asked A.K.

"I took my students on a field trip to the museum a couple days ago," said Cadence. "I remember because the museum guide wouldn't stop talking about the legend when we got to Anput's explicit."

"You don't believe all, right?" asked Shining.

"It's true," said Twilight "And she's brought the ten plagues with her, because of the curse the Egyptians out on her before she was mummified."

"You mean all those animals, boils and hail?" asked Shining.

"Allow me to explain," said A.K. She then explained the curse of the Hom-Dai to Shining Armor.

"No, no, no," said Shining. "This can't really be happening."

"Believe us," said Rarity. "It is!"

 **Turn 25: Anput**

"Silence!" yelled Anput "Time to revive my family. I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two cards. Now since I have less than 2000 life points, I can special summon Endless Decay from my hand. Its ATK points become half of what your life points currently are." (Endless Decay ATK: ? – 450) "Plus, thanks to my cannon, you lose 800 life points."

"Aahh!" cried Sunset as she fell on her hands and knees.

"Sunset!" cried the girls and Flash.

 **Anput LP: 1400**

 **Sunset LP: 100**

"Your defeat is at hand!" laughed Anput. "Now I'll then switch Zoma to attack mode. Endless Decay, destroy her Fader! Axe Mummy, attack that dragon!"

"Once per turn… Xiaolong can't be….destroyed," reminded Sunset.

"It matters not!" said Anput. "Zoma, destroy that lizard once and for all! Now, Regenerating Mummy, ANNIHILATE!"

"I activate… Defense Draw!" interrupted Sunset. "Now all the damage is blocked, and I get to draw a card." (Sunset's Deck: 2 → 1)

"You're only postponing the inevitable!" said Anput. "As soon as you play your last card, you lose! So I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"You'll never win!" said Sunset as she got to her feet. "I'll find some way to beat you!"

"Please, you can't even save yourself," said Anput "And soon, the final plague will strike the _next_ newborn." She then looked at Cadence.

"Why is she looking at me?" asked Cadence.

" _What was the last plague again?"_ A.K. asked herself. _"Oh no!_ _Death of firstborn!_ Excuse me, ma'am, are you pregnant?"

"How did you know?" asked Cadence.

"What?!" asked Twilight.

"We were going to surprise you with the news," said Shining. "But why is this so important?"

"The final plague is death to the next newborn!" said A.K.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"NO! NO! NO! Not my baby!" screamed Cadence.

Anput chuckled.

"She wouldn't dare!" said Flash.

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" yelled Shining. "IF YOU COME NEAR HER, I'LL-I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cadence gasped.

"I'm already dead you stupid mortal!" said Anput. She then raised hand and extreme wind blew out of it thrusting Shining Armor against the wall.

"Shining!" called Cadence and Twilight as they ran to his side.

"Are you okay?" asked Cadence.

"Okay, I'm a believer," said Shining.

"Enough of these delays!" said Anput. "Now make your final move so I can end this duel already!"

"Please don't lose this!" called Twilight.

"Don't let her hurt my baby!" pleaded Cadence.

"Please!" added Shining.

 **Turn 26: Sunset**

Sunset nodded. She then closed her eyes and drew her final card. (Sunset's Deck: 1 → 0) Her hand contained Recurring Nightmare and Shining Resummon. _"This last card needs be a good one! Please for the sake of everyone's future!"_ She then looked the card. "Yes! Alright, I activate Shining Resummon! This lets me pay half my life points and bring back a monster that can't be summoned back to the field. I choose Rainbow's Cosmic Blazar Dragon!"

 **Anput LP: 1400**

 **Sunset LP: 50**

"The downside to using this card is that the monster I summon can't attack this turn," said Sunset.

"Which means, you wasted your last chance," said Anput.

"Not quite," said Sunset.

"What?" asked Anput.

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon," said Sunset. "And I'll use it to destroy your Black Book!"

"I knew you would try that," said Anput. "I activate my trap, Curse of Royal! It stops you from destroying…"

"I activate Cosmic Blazer Dragon's effect!" interrupted Sunset. "I can tribute it and negate the effect of your trap!"

"What?!" asked Anput. Finally, the book exploded.

"She did it!" cheered Pinkie, and the others all joined in.

Anput growled in frustration. "You may have destroyed the card, but the actual book itself! And once you end your turn, I shall use it to bury you _all_ beneath the earth! While my husband, daughter and I rise to glory!"

"Not gonna happen," said Sunset. "I activate my face down, Return from the Different Dimension! This lets me pay half my life points and to bring back two of the three Egyptian God cards _and_ my Battle Fader!"

 **Anput LP: 1400**

 **Sunset LP: 25**

Obelisk, Slifer, and Battle Fader, returned to the field. The Gods then glared down at Anput.

"Osiris!" gasped Anput.

"We call him Slifer," said Sunset. "Now I'll use Obelisk's effect! By sacrificing himself and Battle Fader, I can destroy all of your monsters!"

"No!" cried Anput as her mummies were dragged back underground. "Oh well, I guess it really doesn't matter. Your God card only has 1000 ATK points." (Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: X000 – 1000) "So attack me all you want, I'll still survive. And once you end your turn, the world suffer my wrath!"

"This duel isn't over yet!" said Sunset. "And you should better than to underestimate an Egyptian God."

"You empty bluffs don't frighten me," said Anput.

"It's no bluff," said Sunset. "See for yourself, I activate Recurring Nightmare!" (Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: 1000 – X000) "This lets me take two monsters from my graveyard with 0 DEF points and add them to my hand. I choose Battle Fader and Mystery Shell Dragon." (Slifer the Sky Dragon ATK: X000 – 2000)

"N-n-n-no! T-this can't be happening!" cried Anput. "I was _so_ close!"

"Obviously not close enough," said Sunset. "Slifer, attack her directly! Lightning Blast!"

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" cried Anput as she as blown backward by the attack.

 **Anput LP: 0**

 **Sunset LP: 25**

As Anput hit the wall, the Black Book fell to the floor. A.K. then seized the opportunity and grabbed the book.

"She did it!" cheered Flash and Rarity.

"Yay!" said Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Yes!" said AJ.

"Alright!" said Cadence, Shining, and Twilight.

Finally, Rainbow regained consciousness. "W-where I am?"

"Rainbow!" cried Pinkie as she hugged her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," answered Rainbow. "But, what happened?"

"You won't believe it! Some crazy, evil mummy girl came out of nowhere and took over your duel. She tried to beat Sunset and turn us all into mummies so that she sacrifice us and bring back her husband and daughter so that they could rule the world. But then Sunset brought back two of the God cards and your new Cosmic Dragon to beat her!" said Pinkie very quickly.

"You're right," said Rainbow. "I don't believe it."

"And A.K. Yearling is here," finished Pinkie.

"What?! Where?!" asked Rainbow.

"Hi," said A.K.

"Wow…" said Rainbow.

"I…AM…NOT…DONE!" said Anput. "You… all… will… PERISH!"

"What?" asked Fluttershy. "I-I thought we defeated her."

"I forgot," said Twilight. "She immortal, thanks to that stupid curse. We only defeated her in a _game_."

"And your game is OVER!" yelled Anput. She then transformed herself into a giant head made of sand.

Everyone froze in complete fear, except for A.K. who was reading an inscription from the Golden Book.

"How can you be reading at a time like this?!" asked Shining.

A.K. only read faster.

"DIE YOU PITIFUL INSECTS!" roared Anput as she opened her giant mouth.

"She gonna eat us!" screamed Fluttershy.

But just before Anput could clamp down, A.K. finishing reading the spell which immediately stopped Anput and forced her back into her human form.

"What happened?" asked Rarity.

A second later, the God Anubis soared into the room on a ghostly chariot. The chariot then ran into Anput, dragging the immortality out of her body. The chariot then disappeared through a portal back to the underworld.

"Whoa," said Rainbow.

"All that, and she's still not gone?!" asked Applejack.

"She's mortal now," said A.K.

Anput then marched toward the group with unmeasurable anger.

"Whatta we do? Whatta we do?!" asked Pinkie.

A.K. then read another inscription in the Golden Book and ten mummified guards appeared. All wore soldier garb, and were holding spears, sickles, Egyptian swords.

"Oh great, more mummies!" said Rarity.

"Watch this," said A.K. After reading another incantation from the book, the guards all stood at attention. She then read more of the spell, and the mummies began marching toward Anput.

"What's going on?" asked Flash.

"I just chanted a spell that lets me control them. So I ordered them to attack _her_ ," said A.K. pointing at Anput.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow.

"Wow," said Twilight.

"No! No! No! Curse you all!" yelled Anput as the guards stabbed, and impaled her.

Everyone looked away as Anput was attacked.

Finally, Anput fell to the ground and her body then rotted back to its original mummified form. The mummified guards then vanished.

* * *

Outside, all the plagues and animals magically disappeared.

* * *

" _Now_ is it over?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes it is," answered A.K.

"Thank goodness," said Cadence.

"Thank you so much for saving my friends and family, Miss Yearling," said Twilight.

"My pleasure," said A.K.

"Oh and if you don't mind, can I please have your autograph?" asked Twilight.

"Oh! Me too!" added Rainbow.

A.K. sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Dang," said Applejack. "Them books can do a lot of freaky stuff."

"I don't think they should even be in the museum," said Rarity.

"You're right," said A.K. "They _are_ too dangerous. I'm gonna take them to Egypt and put them back to where they belong."

Just then, a semi large shining serpent flowed into the room. It landed in front of the group and turned into a girl wearing an Egyptian scale-like dress and a snake crown.

"Greetings, I am Kebechet," said the girl. "Goddess of embalming liquid, and the daughter of Anput and Anubis."

"What?!" asked Rainbow. "Oh no, not again!"

"Do not be alarmed," said Kebechet. "I came to apologize for what my mother has done to your world, and to heal it."

"Heal?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yes," answered Kebechet. "My role in Egypt was to refresh and purify the pharaoh as he was mummified. But now I shall use those same powers to refresh your world." Kebechet then turned back into her snake form slithered into the sky dropping clear, purifying liquid onto the places of the planet where the plagues had damaged. The land, crops, buildings, animals, and people were then completely restored and healed back to full health. Even the people who had been killed where brought back to life.

A few seconds later, Kebechet returned to Shining's home and dropped a load of purifying liquid over the house, restoring all the damage, and injuries from the attack. All the mummified remains then vanished as well.

"Cool," said Pinkie and Rainbow.

"Amazing," said Applejack.

"Very wowing indeed," said Rarity.

Kebechet then turned back to her human form and landed in front of the girls.

"Wow, thank you for all this," said Cadence.

"Yes, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts," said Shining.

"You're very welcome," said Kebechet. "But I must leave now. Farewell to you all." She then floated into the sky, growing more transparent as she soared, then she vanished in a flash of sparkles.

"So… that just happened," said Rainbow.

"I know, right?" asked Sunset.

"Are you okay, Sunset?" asked Flash.

"Yeah, I'm okay," answered Sunset. The two then hugged.

"Aww," said Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Let's all just go home and forget it ever happened," suggested AJ.

"Good idea," said Rarity.

"Oh! Cadence, is it really true? You're pregnant?!" asked Twilight.

"Yep," answered Cadence.

Shining Armor blushed.

"Congratulations!" said the girls.

After a while of talking, the girls all went home.

* * *

The next day, the girls all met and sat at their usual lunch table at Canterlot High.

"Hey, Rainbow?" asked Sunset. "I'm just curious, what was that last face down you had left in our duel?"

Rainbow pulled out her deck and found the card. "It was Spiritual Light Art – Hijiri. It lets tribute a Light monster on my side, then special summon one of either player's banished monsters. I was planning to summon my last Cyber Larva, then tribute it to bring back your banished Obelisk."

"Woah," said the other girls.

"But you can stop the effect," said Rainbow. "All you have to do is reveal a trap card in your hand."

Sunset thought back to yesterday's match before Anput arrived. "Oh no, I didn't have any traps! If Anput wouldn't have messed up our match, you probably would have beaten me!"

Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy gasped.

"No way!" said Pinkie and Twilight.

"Probably?" asked Rainbow. "I would have done for sure!"

"Which means we're gonna have to have a rematch someday," said Sunset.

"But next, no evil mummies," said Applejack.

All the girls laughed.


End file.
